1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a test design assistance device, a test design assistance method, a program, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A test may be performed in order to confirm whether or not an abnormal action occurs due to a combination of settings between a plurality of factors in software or the like.
In a case where the combination of settings between the plurality of factors is tested by using an orthogonal table, (n+1) tests are required to be performed with respect to the number of factors n when the number of levels which included in all of the factors is two, and thus a test case is linearly increased with respect to an increase in the number of factors. For this reason, a method has been proposed in which orthogonal tables which have only the same level of factors are laterally connected to each other only by the number of columns thereof, then the laterally connected orthogonal tables are vertically formed into two stages, and the number of factors n2 can be performed with the test case of 2n−1 and the orthogonal table at the lower stage by using a test matrix which is generated by cyclically shifting the order of columns one by one for each orthogonal table.